


Poro and Keski x Cedric: The Ignoble Pursuits of a Femboy Knight

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Cum (lots), F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Futanari, Knight, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pegging, Premature Ejaculation, Strap-Ons, Thief, blowjob, buttjob, commission, facesitting, femboy, kobold, noble, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: From noble knight to a back-alley boyslut in the span of one evening. How far can righteous Cedric fall?





	Poro and Keski x Cedric: The Ignoble Pursuits of a Femboy Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to ["Poro: Never Trust a Tiny Thief"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691524)!
> 
> The work was commissioned by [bioticemu](http://bioticemu.tumblr.com/). The characters within belong to them.

It was well past noon when the young knight Cedric arrives at his destination: a narrow, multi-storied inn tucked between stinking warehouses loaded with the day’s catch and cargo from far-off lands. The shrill cries of scavenger birds mingle with the ringing of ship’s bells, the grunts of overburdened stevedores, and the rolling of rickety, well-worn carts to and fro. Dressed in plain clothes with his sword at his side, Cedric approaches the entrance to the bustling tavern which occupies the first floor of the dockside inn, known to locals as the “Red Dragon” due to the wordless wooden sign which depicts a crudely-painted image of such a legendary beast.

Cedric tugs on the door’s pitted metal handle and is greeted with a burst of raucous sound and dry, smoky heat as it swings open, the warm bustle of the tavern warring with the damp dockyard air in the doorway. He attempts to appear nonchalant and fails utterly. All activity pauses for a moment, every eye in the join transfixed upon the beautiful blonde newcomer whose cheeks are rapidly turning scarlet. Cedric can swear he sees a pair of gorgeous, goat-horned women lick their lips hungrily at the sight of him. He does his best to shake off the feeling of being sized up as he shuffles through the entrance and attempts to squeeze his way through the crowded floor and sidle up to the bar. Amongst the tavern’s patrons are a selection of burly sailors, scarred rogues, and all manner of races from every corner of the kingdom and beyond: fanged Half-ogres, hirsute Dwarves, high-strung bird people, their feathers askew, the curious and ever-popular Catfolk, and even a few Kobolds… the one he seeks is not among them, Cedric quickly determines.

The young noble is certain he feels more than a few hands searching his pockets or groping at his body and the prodigious bulge in his trousers as he pushes his way to the bar, and he is careful to keep one hand on the hilt of his blade and one on his coin purse at all times. This is no time for him to get distracted, he tells himself as he fights to will away the erection which naturally follows such attention. Luckily, the gruff potbellied man tending the bar is far from Cedric’s type, and the plainclothes knight is able to refocus on his purpose for coming to this place so far out of his element.

He leans against the bar, attempting to act casual even as his nerves send a quaking through his hands and cause beads of sweat to form at his brow. The bartender raises an eyebrow, ruffling his thick mustache from side to side with his lips as he waits for the conspicuous youth to speak. After a silent few seconds of awkward silence (and thirsty patrons growing thirstier), the tavernkeep clears his throat with an exaggerated cough before asking: “Anything I can do for ya, kid? I’m busy here, speak up or give up yer spot to a payin’ customer.”

At being addressed directly, Cedric musters the strength to respond is a shaky voice, his volume barely discernible able the bustle of the tavern’s assembled patrons. “I-I’m here looking f-for Poro? Sh-she’s a Kobold.”, he stammers, still unsure if he is making the right choice in coming here to seek her out. Poro, purple-scaled Kobold thief who had humiliated him days earlier in an alley off the market square, taking advantage of Cedric’s inexperience with a blade and his lack of stamina down below to work his admittedly-impressive member (out of place on his otherwise slender, feminine frame) to the point of exhaustion before absconding with her stolen jewels and Cedric’s own coin purse and family ring.

As a newly-knighted noble and scion to his family, it was an insult to his pride he could not bear, and so he thought to take Poro’s “offer” to spend more intimate time together and arrest her for her crimes instead. That was the plan, anyway… Now deep in an unfamiliar area of the great city he called home and surrounded by all manner of unsavory folk, he wasn’t sure if he was walking straight into the belly of the beast.

The barkeep of the Red Dragon furrows his brows for a moment in recognition of Poro’s name, eyeing the strange youth who stood out like a sore thumb amongst the unkempt dock workers and petty criminals that filled out the tavern floor. At last, he jerks a thumb towards a wide set of wooden stairs near the back of the room.

“Third floor, third room. Easy to remember. Only paying customers are allowed upstairs, though. So what are you having?”

Of course, everyone needed coin for their trouble. That was something Cedric was used to even from his sheltered life on the high streets. He reaches into his purse and pulls out a gold coin, and the barkeep shakes his head. One more coin and Cedric is greeted with a nod and a tankard of lukewarm ale. Well aware of his status as a lightweight, he takes a small sip for courage and tells the man behind the counter to keep the change before pushing off into the crowd and toward the stairs leading up and away from the busy tavern floor.

The mustachioed tavern master watches Cedric ascend upstairs before scanning the room and catching the gaze of a hooded figure perched in a shadowed booth: a white-scaled Kobold, with sharp dark eyes and a humorless expression. A quick glance is exchanged, the potbellied man raising his eyebrows in the young knight’s direction and nodding once. The nod is returned, and the strange Kobold gets up quickly and quietly to follow in Cedric’s footsteps.

Upstairs, Cedric finds a dimly-lit hall with worn, poorly-fitted doors lining one side. All manner of sounds from snoring, fighting, and carnal engagements emanated from the inn’s rooms, although the door he now stands before is suspiciously quiet. The third room on the third floor… He must have the right one. Had the thief somehow gotten word he was coming and fled already? She had warned him that any attempt to bring justice to her or friends would be fruitless… Still, he had to try. Honor was on the line, and he had little else to care about.

Alone in the hall, he grasps the hilt of his sword firmly and steeles his nerves, ready to burst through the door and dramatically apprehend whoever, if anyone, lay beyond… until a sudden blow from his side carries him bodily down the hallway and sends him tumbling across the floor. There is a weight upon him, and a large shadow looms above his addled vision; someone has waylaid him! Was it Poro, or another thief?! An opportunistic thug from downstairs? It is difficult for him to tell, and with his wind knocked out and a cold rush of fear washing over him, he does not bother to find out before instinctively reaching for his blade.

_**CRUNCH** _

A sudden, sickening blow is delivered between his unprotected legs, and pain and nausea shoot up from his tender testicles to the pit of his stomach. Cedric doubles over, and dry heaves. A cheap shot, indeed.

“Any more funny business and it’ll be my knife instead of my foot next time. Come on, girly man: let’s wait inside.”

A raspy voice, thin and vicious. Cedric can barely discern through his blurred vision a pair of broad paws with white scales and grey claws standing before him before his arms are abruptly and quite roughly twisted behind his back and swiftly secured with a tight knot.

Cedric continues to cough from the reeling blow delivered to his manhood as he is unceremoniously dragged across the rough wooden floor of the hallway and through the door to Poro’s room, which is quickly slammed shut behind him by his mysterious assailant.

The undercover knight is hauled to his knees, and he is finally able to get a good look at his attacker: a white-scaled Kobold, female, with thick thighs, wide hips, and a rather revealing outfit beneath her short dark cloak. Her trim stomach was dark grey, and the cold eyes which glared down at him were entirely dark aside from a deep crimson iris.

“You’re the scrawny kid who’s been looking for Poro? Word travels fast around here.”

She places one foot up on Cedric’s shoulder and pushes him onto his back, his folded legs splaying out beneath him.

“Looks like you’ve got to deal with me instead. The name’s Keski, if I ever give you permission to speak.”

Without missing a beat, Keski pulls her cloak off over her head and then bends over to slip her thin bottoms down her legs, tossing both garments onto the room’s small single bed. She brashly swings one leg across his body, straddling the captured Cedric’s head and giving him an obstructed view of her petite pussy, entirely smooth and with a blush of soft orange coloring her trim folds and the small hood of her clitoris.

“Lucky for you, Poro still hasn’t forgiven me for the last time I broke one of her toys, so we’ll just wait patiently for her to return, mm?”

“W-wait, what do you mean by ‘break’- _mmph?!_ ”

Keski silences the lad quite decisively by squatting down and planting her exposed privates onto his delicately-featured face. She gives her hips a wiggle as she settles comfortably onto her new seat, mercilessly grinding herself against the boyish youth from nose to chin.

“Ahhh, that’s more like it… Hey, make yourself useful down there, will ya? If you can get me wet I might even let you breathe a little, ahaha~!”

Her words are muffled in Cedric’s ears through the firm pressure of her powerful thighs. He struggles to breathe within the warm darkness between Keski’s legs, sputtering against the delicate folds of her pussy mashed against his mouth. He can smell the Kobold’s musk, taste her tangy juices as she sits on his face and nonchalantly grinds her hips. He attempts to struggle, to roll out from under her, but her legs are too strong, his slender body too weak. With escape a futile attempt, his only option is to press forward, jabbing out his tongue against Keski’s nethers in the blind hope that he might satisfy her and earn some respite. Thrown into the deep end with his first experience going down on someone, his performance is… less than adequate.

“Hmph. If that’s the best you’ve got, better hope your girl shows up soon.”

Keski hums absentmindedly as she waits for Poro’s return, making sure to keep her temporary boy toy occupied down below as she cleans the tips of her blunt claws. At last, after what seemed like an eternity for the poor Cedric, a series of soft footfalls pauses outside the door before it swings open and Poro enters.

She registers Keski with only mild shock and some measure of disdain, but her eyes flash with delight followed by concern at the sight of her young friend beneath the Kobold’s haunches, his legs kicking about and a truly impressive tent in his tailored trousers. “Keski! Let him go, he’s fragile! Ugh, what are you doing here anyway? Something tells me you didn’t come to give me the money you still owe me.”

The white Kobold pushes herself to her feet, releasing Cedric’s sweaty, soaking face from between her legs as rolls over, gasping for air. She plants a foot on his back and pushes his chest against the floorboards. “Nuh-uh, not so fast kid. You should be thanking me, Poro! I caught this little twerp attempting to make a run at you with this fine sword of his. If I wasn’t tipped off, he would’ve been waiting here to, I dunno… murder you or something? How do you know this twerp again?”

Poro sighs, setting aside a bag full of folded garments as she bends over to undo Cedric’s belt, taking his sword and scabbard in her hands. “Aww, is this true? I was hoping you would come find me for more ‘sword training’ exercises, but not like this”, she says, ignoring his protests to return his blade at once. She makes her way to a window of thick leaded glass and opens the latch, calling out “Free longsword! Catch!” to the street below before tossing his blade outside and turning back to her guests.

Keski chuckles under her breath before speaking up, “Hey, at least I waited until you got here before taking a stab at him! And don’t think I didn’t notice what else he was packing, either. Why, I showed the restraint of a saint!”

Poro shakes her head again with another sigh, and replies, “Keski, you were sitting on his face when I came in. What saint does that make you, again? Ah well, I guess you have a point… and if the cock’s out of the bag, there’s no way I can get rid of you without letting you have a taste, is there?”

“Ahaha, you know me too well, Poro. I’ve killed men for that before, you know.” Keski smirks deviously.

“Oh hush, you couldn’t catch me let alone kill me and you know it. Please, let’s not fight in front of the nice young knight? We don’t want to look crass before nobility.”

“A knight, eh? What’s yer name, kid?”

The poor abused noble turns his head to the side, practically speaking into the wooden floorboards: “C-cedric, ma’am. P-please let me go, I promise I won’t tell anyone about this!”

The two Kobold women exchange glances before Poro breaks into a wide smile.

“Oh, I don’t think you will want to tell anyone about this either way, sweet Cedric. What a handsome name for such a pretty boy! You know, I was out looking for clothes just today to replace the ones you ruined with that endless supply of semen you seem to have”, Poro says, winking at Keski as she does so, “but I couldn’t seem to find anything in my size… Why don’t you try this one for me instead so we can see how it looks?”

Poro reaches for her bag, pulling out a selection of garments and dangling them in front of Cedric’s limited vision, a taste of what is to come: a skirt, far too short and far too frilly, a short-sleeved blouse with a deep v-neck, and small, stringy undergarments with barely enough material to be considered clothing.

“W-wait, you can’t be serious! Please, I can buy you new clothes instead!”

Keski’s response is simply to pull a small knife from her belt and cut at the rope binding Cedric’s arms with the wickedly-sharp blade. She grabs him by the shoulders, flipping him over once again before bringing the cold metal close to his throat. “Would you rather leave here in the nude, then? ‘Cause these rags simply won’t do, oh no.”, says Keski, punctuating her statement by placing the tip of her knife under the collar of his shirt before pulling it down the length of his torso and tearing through the garment. With a spreading grin, she begins to slash at the rest of Cedric’s clothing, reducing his outfit to shreds as his lays frozen in nervous fear, unwilling to risk raising her ire or catching the edge of her blade.

The last scrap of his clothing falls away, and Cedric is left completely exposed on the floor, covered in a cold sweat and blushing fiercely. By instinct he reaches down to cover his obscene boner from view but a menacing flick of Keski’s wrist warns him off, and he chooses instead of cover his still-sloppy face in shame instead.

The two Kobolds drink in the sight of his slender, girlish body with glee, the sight of his lengthy member at odds with the rest of his slight frame. “Not bad, not bad. Now do me a favor for once and help me get him into these, Keski.”

Cedric is unceremoniously groped, poked, and prodded as his two scaly tormentors play dress with him, forcing him into the skimpy (and suspiciously fitting) outfit that Poro brought home. At last he stands sheepishly before them, striking a feminine figure in his short skirt and blouse, unable to conceal the erection spilling out of the scanty underwear and lifting up the front folds of the miniskirt.

“Aww, so adorable!”, Poro practically squeals. Her white-scaled companion simply looks on with an appreciative grin, delighting in the way Cedric squirms beneath their combined gazes. Her excitement has been slowly building since she first sat on his face, and she is finding it difficult to ignore. At last, she pushes him back onto the bed before climbing up beside him.

“Ah, fuck it. Come on, Poro! You gonna join me, or what?”

The purple Kobold has already begun to disrobe, stripping down to nothing before clambering up onto the far side of the bed.

“Hehe, let’s warm him up first… remember how we treated that Half-ogre last month?”

The two girls share an affirmative nod before getting to their knees on either side of poor Cedric’s hips, their backs turned to each other. With each of the Kobold women resting their tail on the other’s shoulder, they lift their hips and press their rear ends together to trap his exposed cock between the smooth, squishy swell of their ass cheeks: a double buttjob, courtesy of Keski and Poro.

Cedric’s cock is quickly brought to its fullest attention, stiff and flushed from the fresh influx of blood. The small, supple scales coating the two Kobolds’ rumps glide with ease over his shaft, and within seconds the mounting pleasure of their coordinated assault is tugging at Cedric’s hair trigger: he moans, groans, and grunts, his hips pushing up of their own accord as his sensitive member jerks and pulses within the soft embrace of Kobold butt. A veritable fountain of cum shoots forth in thick ropes, painting the underside of Poro and Keski’s arched tails and pooling in the dimple formed by their pressed cheeks.

“Damn, boy. That was quick! Give a girl a chance to get into things, huh?”

Keski extricates herself from the tangle and turns to face Cedric’s cock, heedless of the mess she is trailing behind her. She turns again to face his erection, still standing tall in spite of the recent ejaculation. “I better have a taste before you give up on us, eheh~”, she says, leaning in close and parting her lips with a warm exhalation before snaking her broad lizard tongue around the still-swollen head before drawing him into her mouth completely. The taste of his cum spreads throughout her mouth and she breathes the pungent scent in deep through flared nostrils, enjoying the familiar flavor of human semen.

“W-wait, slow down!”

The boy’s cock barely has time to hit the back of Keski’s throat before he pops again, dumping another load directly into her stomach as his overactive testicles pull close to his body and his pelvic floor flexes with each wave of his orgasm.

The white Kobold’s eyes go wide as her head snaps back, a thin string of semen trailing in the air between his cock and her lips as he continues to spurt into the open air. Poro giggles at the scene, all-too-familiar with Cedric’s lack of stamina, and Keski’s cheeks flush red in response.

“Aren’t you nobles supposed to have some decorum?”, she growls, her words slurred by the thick seed still swishing about her mouth. “Have a taste of your own medicine, see how you like it!” With that, Keski leans down again, this time toward the captured knight’s own terrified face, and plants a rough, open-mouthed kiss on his lips. She uses her tongue to push his cum into his sputtering mouth, clamping her face firmly over his until she is satisfied that he has swallowed enough of his seed to learn this lesson in manners.

“Alright, kid. Last chance to impress me. Put that useless piece of meat between your legs to work and see if you can relieve some of this frustration you’ve been giving me.”

Keski gets into position near the base of the bed, presenting her cum-streaked rear to him and reaching back to spread her asshole for him, the tight pucker of her ring stretching with ease beneath her fingertips.

“Only my friends get to use the front, so don’t even think about it. And if you dare cum before me, I’ll make you my little boybitch for the night instead. Sound fair?”

Cedric opens his cummy mouth to protest before Poro cuts him off with a gleeful tone: “Sounds like a deal! Up you go, m’lord~” The purple Kobold helps push him up and to his knees before situating herself up near the head of the bed to get a good view of the action from behind. Already her hands wander down between her legs, gently caressing the front of her scaly slit and feeling the wet heat of her growing arousal.  
Noticing Cedric’s hesitation at Keski’s offered asshole, Poro delivers a swift kick - not too hard! - to his rear, nudging him forward. “Come on now, don’t be shy. You’ve already cum twice, _surely_ you can last a full round by now”, she sneers. Unwilling to escape out into the inn in his embarrassing outfit and without any other options in sight, the degraded femboy knight takes hold of his cock by the base and place the tip against the offered rear entrance lest Poro resort to more than light kicks for motivation.

Cedric’s girlish moan mingles with the deep sigh of satisfaction from Keski as his pushes his hips forward, driving his massive cock into the Kobold’s tight, muscular asshole. She pushed back against him, craving him deep inside the pit of her stomach, longing for a good hard fuck to scratch that particular itch in her guts and release the tension of a week spent stealing and cracking skulls. His plump, overworked balls press against her wet pussy as his cock slides in to the base, sending electric waves of exquisite pleasure radiating across Cedric’s shaft and concentrating in the head buried deep within Keski’s insides.

Afraid of the consequences should he lose control, he hesitates, fighting against the rising pleasure of penetration. “Did you fall asleep on me or what, you slow fuck? Didn’t any sweet lass teach you that size wasn’t enough? Pound my ass before I pound yours, you useless cockslut.” Even with her face down and ass up, Keski has no difficulty ripping into her would-be femboy stud.

To his credit, Cedric gives a noble effort to succeed at his task, his skirt and blouse waving back-and-forth as he draws out his cock from Keski’s stretched and gaping asshole before thrusting once, twice, three times into her hungry hole. Three thrusts, and he’s hit his limit: the girlish knight’s body convulses as he whimpers in shame, his fat dick half-buried in Keski’s butt as it pulses with each wave of shameful pleasure that accompanies his premature creampie.

He falls back to his haunches at last, his semi-soft cock still twitching as the last remnants of his orgasm oozes out of the tip. His hangs his head in shame to mirror the droop of his lower anatomy, already bracing himself for what would come next. Her “boybitch”, she had said? Was more of this treatment in store? His regret at coming here cuts deep, and the pleasure he has experienced at the Kobolds’ hands is at war with his desire to resist such temptations of the flesh and embody purity in the face of corruption… but such temptations were difficult to ignore, and if his punishment was to endure more of the same, perhaps he could find the will to persevere.

Cedric raises his head defiantly, looking up at his captors with determination to find… that neither of them is paying him any particular attention. Keski has already gotten up from the bed, and has her head buried in a chest of drawers across the room. Poro stands dutifully behind her, wiping up the mess of cum leaking from her barely-fucked asshole with Cedric’s rags and puttering about with a tsk here and a tsk there. “Thanks, Poro. I’m not surprised my ass was too much for him to handle, but barely more than three thrusts? He’s gonna get it. Make sure my new boybitch doesn’t go anyway, I still remember where you keep your toys.” Keski’s tone is one of disappointment tempered by clear focus, rather than the jagged-edged anger and insults he had expected. For some reason, that frightens him more. What toys does she mean? Poro saunters back to the bed with a saccharine smile, but her hungry eyes reveal a different intent than sweetness. Cedric was all-too-familiar with the double expressions of the nobility, but he had never imagined such a skill would be put to use in the boudoir of a thief.

“C’mon, Ceddry, it’ll be fun! Keski knows what she’s doing.”, she says, taking a seat in front of him and pushing his head down between her legs. “I’ll let you take care of me while she gets ready, hehe. You still owe me from last time!”

Keski finds what she is looking for with an excited “Aha!” before pulling a tangled pair of contraptions from the depths of Poro’s underwear drawer. Made of polished wood and leather straps, their function becomes apparent as she slips her feet through one and fastens it around her hips. The sculpted hardwood reveals itself as a meticulous-carved phallus of a size to rival Cedric’s own, its surface well-oiled and taken care of. Peering over the edge of Poro’s thigh to catch a glance at their Kobolds’ toys, the denigrated femboy recoils from in surprise at the sight, tumbling from the bed as he does so and landing in a gangly pile of slender limbs and frilly clothing.

“What are two planning to do with those?!”, he cries out, futilely attempting to right himself. Keski tosses the spare strap-on to Poro, who dons it with a quick, practiced motions. “Come on now, kid. Isn’t it obvious? You blew your chance with my ass, so we’re gonna take yours instead.”, she says, and Poro chuckles in response. “But you can’t! I’ve never done anything like that and-”, Cedric continues to protest before Poro silences him with a sharp rap to his forehead from her newly-acquired hardwood phallus. “Oh hush,” she tuts, “ there are plenty of things you’d never done before meeting me, silly. This is just one more to cross off your list, hehe. Now get back to work before I decide to take your throat too.”

Poro lifts her artificial member out of the way to allow Cedric’s mouth access to her dripping, teased pussy and pushes his face against her scaly slit to silence any further protest as Keski lifts his rear into position, leaving him on all fours in the center of the room. The white Kobold pulls his barely-there panties aside to expose the nervous pucker of his virgin asshole from behind. She gives her palm a broad lick, spreading her saliva across his rear entrance and the surface of her prosthetic shaft before pointing the tip at its target.

“Here goes nothin’!”, she says and pushes against his ass. Cedric’s eyes go wide with fear as he struggles between the two women, a sharp sore pain mounting in his rear as the tip of the offending phallus breaches his ring and slides inside of him.

“Don’t fight it, now. Just relax and breathe, you’ll love it before you know it. Or not, what do I care?”

Cedric cries out in a series of grunts and squealing moans that leap unbidden from his throat, an unconscious reaction to the massive dildo fucking him from behind. Against his will, he can feel his cock stiffen once more as each stroke of Keski’s strapon puts on the firm bulb of his prostate, and his fat cock is soon dripping with a steady stream of viscous precum.

“I think out little knight likes it, Keski! Give it to him harder!”

Poro holds his face close, the frantic movement of his overworked tongue and the delightful vibration of his moaning whimpers driving her closer to her own edge. Keski slams away at his tight, tender ass joyously, and the room is soon filled with a chorus of wet slaps, pleasured cries, and loud spanking as she turns his taut buttocks red with her open palm.

In spite of, or perhaps as a result of being treated so roughly and having such a crash course in prostate stimulation, Cedric’s entire girlish body quivers as his experiences his first anal orgasm. His spine arches inward, pushing his butt up to meet Keski’s faux cock, and as she slams into his battered boypussy a fierce rope of semen spurts from his dangling erection, splashing against the floorboards with impressive force. She thrusts again and again, milking a new surge of cum from his balls each time the smooth, bulbous head of his strapon pushes past his hypersensitive p-spot.

Keski gives her new boybitch a few followup thrusts for good measure before pulling out of his hole and allowing the spent knight to collapse into his own mess, the wide gape of his asshole on full display as he pants heavily in the wake of his overwhelming ejaculation.

“Dammit, Keski! Couldn’t you have kept him going a _little_ longer? I was sooo close! I swear, you always were too good with that thing.”

Poro pouts, hands balled into tiny purple fists at her side. First he ignores her warnings not to try and arrest her, and then he has the gall to actually show up at her place with a sword? That’s grounds enough for punishment, but to deny her her orgasm on top of all that? She was starting to get an idea…

“Keski, throw some pants on - or don’t, I don’t care -, and go downstairs, willya? Let the good folks of the Red Dragon know that there’s discount boypussy on sale up here, two coins per load or five for ten minutes, as many times as they’d like. If poor little Ceddy here can’t make either of us cum, then he can at least provide for us the old-fashioned way. I’ll get him warmed up while you’re away…” Poro slides her fingers inside herself to collect some of her natural lubrication, slathering it across the tip of her strapon as Keski throws her cloak on over her naked body and skips out the door with a jolly tune on her lips.

“You’ve got a lot to learn, noble boy. I’m afraid you’re gonna have to pull an all-nighter.”

…

A few hours later, the sun has long set over the city, and both Kobold women stand outside the door to the room, enjoying the sounds of fervent, sloppy fucking coming from within. At last, a long, deep growl is heard, and the door swings open to reveal a towering half-ogre, his soft cummy cock swinging low beneath his rough leather loincloth. He gives the two girls a wink as he lopes off toward the staircase, and Poro calls for the next in line to approach.

A pair of voluptuous catgirls - the first female customers of the night - make their way forward. “Ten coins for ten minutes each, nya?”, they ask, offering the proposed amount. Keski coughs loudly, prompting Poro to respond with a slight shake of her head. “Sorry gals, but he’s a bit of a quick shot if you know what I mean. I doubt you’ll get much use of his cock, even if he is hung like a horse. The two catgirls exchange sly glances before reaching down to lift up their skirts: each of them is packing an impressive member in their own right, more than enough to give Cedric a run for his money. Poro’s eye’s light up, and she gestures through the open door to where her noble femboy buttslut friend is tied to the bed by his wrists and ankles, face down and gaping asshole raised, dripping with the combined loads of the Red Dragon’s patrons.

“Right this way, ladies”, she says with a smirk as she takes their coins, ushering them in and closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
